Tales of the Seven Humans
by tangledslinkey
Summary: Chara chooses to not sacrifice themselves to get back at humanity, but humans end up falling down into the Underground anyway. This is the story of the seven humans that fall down and the friends and enemies they make.
1. Chapter 1

_It had been hundreds of years since most of the monsters were slain and the rest were sealed underground_

 _Now the monsters live in peace below the surface_

 _Not much ever happens_

 _Until a human fell down a hole into the Underground_

 _Chara was their name_

 _They were taken in by the Royal Family, the Dreamurr's_

 _Chara hated humanity even more than the monsters so they made no attempt to leave_

 _This was huge news but the public ended up being fine with Chara_

 _There was speculation because Chara rarely left but after a few months things settled down_

 _But not for long_

"Listen Ma'am please calm down" *more yelling over phone* "Ma'am, in all my time working as tech support that is the single, most stupid fucking thing I've EVER heard" I hung up. It felt good to do that, after all it was my first time yelling at the dumb shit customers said to me. I let out a breath of relief and then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I swung my chair around to see my boss. I knew I was in deep shit now. "Hi Charles" my boss forcibly greeted me "who were you talking to?" he said but we both understood what was happening.

' _Smooth work asshat'_ I was angrily headed back to studio apartment. I went inside and went to the bathroom. I flung water into my face and looked into the mirror. I was a very well built man and I was 19 years old, in my prime. Well I would be if I wasn't a total fuck-up. I had tan skin, short dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and the word's angriest expression plastered on my face. I punched the mirror shattering it into a million pieces and then I left the cramped apartment with shorts and a t-shirt on.

It was nice outside, a pleasant 70 degrees and a light breeze. _'Summer night are always nice'_ I decided going on a run would clear my head. _'The trails on Mt. Ebott_ _sound nice'_ I started jogging towards the base and got onto a familiar trail. I kept up a good pace and checked my watch after a while. I'd been running for an hour, so probably around 7 miles. I had no clue where I was on the mountain but I knew I had time. _'Because you don't have work tomorrow, because you're a dumbass'_ but before I could look for a way down something caught my eye. A small cave that would go easily unnoticed about 50 feet away. _'That looks interesting'_ it was a small change in scenery that caught my eye so I went off the trail towards it.

I was at the mouth of the cave and I peeked in. _'Might as well see what's in there'_ I walked into it. I couldn't see anything so I just wanted to take a few more steps just to feel if there was a dead end. Of course instead I took a step only to feel no ground under that foot and I fell into the Earth. I only caught a glimpse of the hole I fell into rapidly getting smaller before I hit the ground on my back. I didn't black out immediately but my vision was distorted and my ears were ringing. Everything hurt, it hurt to breath, but I wasn't about to let some fall knock me out cold. I wouldn't close my eyes, just to spite fate. _'God-damn todays not my day'_ I coughed up some blood and it splattered onto my shirt.

After about 10 minutes of laying their I got up shakily. Moving was painful and part of my left arm couldn't move. The area on my left arm was move painful than the rest of my body and I saw it was blue. _'Great I break my arm, what next?'_ I looked around and saw that I landed on hard compacted soil right next to what looked like a fluffy patch of flowers on soft soil. _'Does life hate me, is that it'_ I looked ahead and saw a door. After I walked through that it took me through a series of hallways. _'It's very well maintained, someone rich lives here'_ I was thinking of reasons to tell why I was trespassing. _'Who could live here anyway?'_ I was in an intersection of three halls. One had a small hallway and I heard some noise coming from the end of it.

I walked as quietly as I could down the small hallway that only took a few paced to go through. This led to a room with a wide, dead-looking tree in the center. Behind the tree was a small home that had a small home that had a cozy feeling. But the door to it was guarded by two… knights? _'Okay they have giant swords, black armor that covers even their faces, and they're HUGE'._ The two guards didn't know I was here so I hid behind the tree.

After thinking for a while I had a plan. I ran back out the room stomping as loud as I could the two guards were alarmed. "HEY" one of them shouted and when I left the room and got to the intersection I turned left. I was in a room with two doors, one I just went through, I went through the other and what I saw shocked me. I was on a balcony very high up overlooking a huge city, but there was no sky just cave walls. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ I've never been so confused. I didn't have time to think the guards have already split up so one is coming here now. I didn't see any escape and then I thought of something.

I looked over to the side of the balcony at the cave walls. _'Nice and dry, good'_ I got a grip on the rocks of the wall and hoisted myself off the balcony. This was really hard with just one functional arm. I heard heavy footsteps slowly making it's way to the balcony. I quickly climbed to get under the balcony and the footsteps stopped right above me. It waited about 10 seconds before the knight left to check the rest of the ruins. I climbed back and all my muscles screamed at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. _'That was badass, with one hand too'_ I was impressed but while I thought I went back to the tree. The guards were busy checking the rest of the ruins, but I knew I didn't have much time. I went inside the home and the scent of pie wafted out.

I looked ahead to see stairs leading to a basement, on the right was a hallway with three rooms, on the left was another room. I peeked into the room on the left and I was shocked at what I saw. There were two very large humanoid goat monsters. One looked like a mother the other looked like a father. There was also one human child with blood red eyes and hair that reached their shoulders. I didn't know if they were a boy or girl but it didn't matter. They all had a slice of pie in their laps but all of the slices were untouched, it looked like they were waiting. I stopped peeking and I stayed around the corner. I couldn't think straight and then I heard the human child. "Asriel hurry up!" the human child yelled. _'Oh shit'_ I heard a small boy's voice from the hallway with the smaller rooms yell back "coming!" he yelled. I heard a door open and close and saw a small goat boy run down the hall, towards me. Then he noticed me near the front door and stared. His eyes grew wide and he looked terrified. _'Of course he's scared there's a large human adult in HIS house covered in bruises, some blood, and a broken arm'_

The small goat child screamed bloody murder for his parents and I went the only way I could. I jumped down the stairs leading to the basement and I heard chaos behind me. "GUARDS" the motherly voice suddenly sounded commanding. No one came to her and I heard, what must have been the father's and mother's footsteps behind me as I ran down the long, narrow hallway. I had at least 10 yards on them and I figured there would be and exit. I heard a duet of "STOP" and things of that sort from the goats that I was getting more distance from. Then a fireball whizzed over my shoulder "SHIT" I yelled aloud running faster. Then I turned to see another hallway with a door at the end.

I sprinted faster than ever towards the door only to find it was locked. It was only a wood door though so I put all my energy into a kick and kicked down the door. This gave time for the two parents to catch up a bit so I kept running into the next room. It was a dark room with two huge metal doors at the end. Right before I touched the metal doors a wall of flames blocked off the exit. I knew the metal would be too hot so I turned around and got into a fighting stance. The parents were standing not far behind me and they looked furious. The father had a large trident pointed towards me and the mother had two fireballs ready. It was hard to even hold up my fist and my left arm wouldn't move. I was swaying like a leaf in the wind, all the physical work was starting to take a toll.

"Human you realize who's property you've trespassed onto, do you not?" the motherly one interrogated I shook my head and the wall of fire disappeared. I wouldn't run because the door was still too hot. _'I'll stall as I wait for it to cool and make a break for it'_ I liked my plan. "I fell down a hole into your garden and now I just want to leave" I told the truth because I couldn't think of a good excuse. "You're in the Underground where monsters are trapped by a powerful seal" the fatherly one said. This was too much at once, everything was happening too fast. "Wait does that mean I'm trapped too?" I felt like I wouldn't like the answer. "Yes I'm afraid you are" the fatherly one said now a little less intimidating as he put his trident away. "What is your name human?" the motherly one questioned a little more lightly as the fireballs in her hand dissipated. "Charles" I responded as the adrenalin wore off. All of a sudden the weight of everything physical that happened today hit me like a stack of bricks.

I fell to my knees and the human and smaller goat joined their parents. "Human are you alright?" the small goat asked. My vision went blurry and suddenly, I was out cold. 


	2. Major Changes

Charles' POV

Well, a lot happened that day. I was out cold but not for long as I woke up in what looked like a lab. There were many machines hooked up to me but I didn't fight it. _'They're trying to help me, but why?'_ I thought about what the fatherly goat said to me earlier. _'So I really am trapped here'_ I didn't like this one bit. What about my family? They need some kind of closure, anything. My thoughts were cut short by the large metal door clicking and swinging open.

A man with a large lab coat and human-like features walked in. He looked like a skeleton but he had two cracks in his skull. One started on his eye and went down. The other started on his other eye and went up. One of his eyes were an upside down crescent shape while the other was a large circle shape. His eyes were hollow and dark but I could tell he was looking at me and he had a reassuring smile. "Greetings human, my name is Dr. Gaster" the strange man started. "I presume you've already been filled in on your situation?" the doctor asked. "Yeah" my voice was weak and raspy.

"Well you took quite the toll. You're amazingly strong to have put your own body under that kind of stress for that long" the doctor said checking the machines hooked up to me. I laughed a bit, my strength was something I was proud of. "Well I guess I'll fill you in on some specifics on your situation down here" the doctor said while taking a deep breath. "You're actually only the second human to fall down here, the first lives with the Royal Family" the doctor told me. This shocked me and then I realized. "Wait, so the two people I ran from were the king and queen?" I thought back to when the queen asked me if I knew who's property I was on. The doctor nodded and I kept asking questions.

After a while of Q&A with Dr. Gaster I learned just about everything I needed to know. It must have been 2 hours and I was at my last questions. "Okay I have three more questions" I told Gaster and he nodded and listened. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "Two days" Gaster responded. "Okay, how did I heal this fast?" this confused me. _'My left arm works but its only been two days'._ "Monsters are capable of using magic, so we used some of our more powerful healers to help you" Gaster explained. I liked the answer so I got to my last one. "Where can I find a job?" I asked not wanting to live in the streets after I got out the hospital. "Well… I'm actually not sure, I'm sure it's just like getting a job on the surface" Gaster said. "Okay, thank you doctor Gaster, that's all the questions I have" I said feeling satisfied that most of my questions were answered. Gaster laughed a bit "please just call me Gaster, there's no need for formalities" Gaster told me while heading towards the door.

"Oh one more thing" Gaster said right in front of the door. "King Asgore may be pardoning you, but their human child Chara wants you dead" Gaster turned to me with a much more serious expression. "Watch yourself Charles" Gaster said before leaving. _'Wait why would the human of all people be the one who wants to kill me?'_ it was weird to think about. _'Well, I'm not gonna let some teenager scare me'_ I thought. Well according to Gaster tomorrow I would appear to the public, though I was already the topic in pretty much all news here now. I sighed and decided to get some rest. Gaster said tomorrow I'd have all my strength back and tomorrow might be the longest day ever. I went through the list of what would happen tomorrow.

' _First I get introduced to the monsters, second I get pardoned for my crime, then I go job hunting'._ Ugh, job hunting sounded awful right now, but I'll live.I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up and checked the clock. It was 9:00am and the alarm was beeping. _'Hey I didn't set an alarm'_ there was a note next to the clock that read.

 _You have a big day today_

 _Meet me in my office and we'll get you ready_

 _PS: Sorry about the alarm_

Well it was impossible to get mad at Gaster so I can forgive him for the alarm. I got up and went to the door. _'Hey my strength is back'_ I jumped pushed open the door and I saw a short lizard-like monster in front of me. It had thick, round glasses and a lab coat on. "H-Hi my name is Dr. Alphys a-and I'm Dr. Gaster's assistant" Alphys stuttered out. She seemed to be sweating and she was looking down. "Uh, hi I'm Charles" I greeted. She looked up at me and back down to the floor. "W-well if you'll follow me I-I'll lead you to Dr. Gaster" Alphys said and then she started walking down the marble hallway. _'Wow, she's like, really awkward'_ I looked at the hallway. It was a brightly lit, marble hallway and we came to an elevator. We waited for one, got in, and Alphys clicked ground level. I was a very shaky elevator which threw me off balance a little but I quickly regained footing. "S-Sorry!" Alphys panicked. "It's fine, I just haven't moved in a while" I played it off and we hit ground level.

There were a team of monsters scientists of all shapes and sizes at the bottom level, and they all seemed to be working on something. They were working with big, fancy machines that I wouldn't know about. Alphys weaved between machines and monsters who stared at me, until we reached a door. A plaque next to the door read

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Royal Scientist_

We went in and Gaster was sitting at a small desk we papers scattered around. "Thank you Alphys you can get back to your work" Gaster said politely. Alphys nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Sit down, you're probably hungry" Gaster told me motioning to to chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Thank you" I sat down and I started eating a cinnamon roll in the shape of a bunny.

I finished eating and I felt satisfied. "Okay, we need for you to look presentable, first we need to get better clothes for you" Gaster said and I looked at my shirt. It was the same t-shirt with dry blood that I've been wearing since I fell. I nodded and he grabbed a bag and stood up. "So we'll be going to a nearby clothing store" he said. "Uh, well I don't have any gold so I'll pass" I replied. "No, I'm paying so get up" Gaster said. "Thank you Gaster" I was anxious about being in public out there, but excited. We left the room and walked through the lab. Gaster led me through the large, automatic doors at the front and we walked into the city. "Welcome to the Capital!" Gaster said while turning to me.

We didn't go alone for very long soon we were crowded by monster reporters and people who just wanted a look. "Just on more block" Gaster said clearly bothered by the crowd. I only answered one or two questions just to get a few microphones out of my face. _'Gaster doesn't look happy, I'll try and clear the crowd for his sake'._ "HEY LISTEN UP!" I yelled, everyone went quiet. "We'll answer questions when I'm at the public revealing tonight, for now please move out of the way!" I said a little more quietly. Monsters started to clear a path but the all still stared. There was mumbling throughout the crowd but it was much more quiet. Gaster shot me a thankful look and I felt good.

We got to the clothing store and after finding a suit in my size we left. We were still crowded but there were less questions. I didn't bother to answer them, after all there's a time for that. "Okay, you're revealing will be in an hour, so get dressed once you get to my office" Gaster said. I nodded and we entered the lab building. The public crowd wasn't allowed in so they were outside the building and some of them left. I was relieved to have some breathing space. "Thank you" Gaster said which confused me. "For what? You're the one who bought me clothes for today. I should be thanking you" I was confused. "For clearing the crowd today" Gaster seemed embarrassed. "Oh, no problem" I guess that made sense. We reached his office and he stayed at the door. "You can get dressed I'll wait out here" Gaster said. I nodded and closed the door.

I came out dressed in the fancy suit and I checked the time. _'40 minutes to go'_ I wondered where it would take place. "Alright we're going to head out now" Gaster said. "Your reveal takes place in front of the Royal Palace, so we'll need to go now" I listened, and nodded. "So what do we use to travel around here?" I noticed there were no cars. "Most people walk, we can't use cars like the surface can because it releases to much gas" Gaster explained. I supposed that made sense, plus there was only so much room in the Underground. We left the building and went through crowds all the way to the palace.

We were in a large open garden with a stage up at the front. It seemed like most public announcements would be made here. I went up to the stage and I felt all the eyes in the Underground watching. I wasn't scared though, I was more exited. On the stage the king, queen, prince, and human sat waiting. "You're late" the human sneered. The prince elbowed the human lightly and the queen shot a mean side glare at the human. The king chuckled lightly "actually you're 5 minutes early, but I suppose we can start now" the king said in a deep voice. The crowd was talking loudly but quieted down when the king stepped up to the microphone. "We welcome all of you to the revealing of the second human!" he spoke firmly. "Human step up to the microphone and state your name" the king turned to me. All eyes were on me and I didn't stumble while walking up to the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Charles and I hope to have a good relationship despite our differences" I felt like that was good enough and the king stepped up again. "Now we will have a reporter question you while we broadcast" the king stepped away again and went to stand with his family. Then a robot rolled onto the stage and the crowd started to cheer. The robot looked like a large calculator with two arms, it also rolled around on one wheel somehow. "Hello darling, welcome to the Underground, my name is Mettaton~" the robot said and reached out a hand. I shook his hand "pleasure to meet you" I said and my posture was stiff.

After Mettaton was done asking questions it seemed to go on for about three hours. It wasn't a very official interview, but Mettaton was fun to talk to. I also started to notice the guards that were everywhere _'well this is a high profile event involving the king'._ The closest guard was dressed in a full set of intimidating grey armor that only had holes for eyes, and the long, red hair that came out the back of the helmet. "Okay now let's get you aquatinted with some of the other monsters" the king said. "Greetings I am king Asgore, we only met briefly before this" the king shook my hand daintily. _'He seems almost too nice to be a king'_. "My name is queen Toriel" the queen shook my hand a bit more firmly. "My name is prince Asriel" the small, teenage goat shook my hand. The human refused to talk or shake me hand, but that's fine. "My apologies, this is Chara" Toriel apologized while staring at Chara. I chuckled "It's fine" and then I was move along. The nearest guard in the grey armor took off her helmet and approached me. She looked fish-like and she reached out her hand. "I heard you're strong, the name's Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard" she reached out her hand and II took it. She began to squeeze my hand really tight so I started as well. The tension in the air was thick and her metal armor covering her hand creaked. "HA! You really are strong, punk!" she stopped grabbing my hand and I did the same. The crowd of monsters looked impressed by the show of strength.

I was pardoned after that for trespassing and none of the monsters argued. The speech itself was boring but then they threw a curveball. "Now you will be taken to Judgement Hall to make sure you weren't a criminal on the surface" Asgore announced. "What does he mean by that?" I whispered to Gaster. "It's to check your LV and EXP" Gaster said. "EXP stands for Execution Points. When you kill someone it increases. When you get enough EXP your LV, or Level of Violence increases. It makes it easier to distance yourself and hurt others" Gaster explained. I shuddered _'well that's dark'_ sure I've been in some fights, but I never killed anyone.

I was taken through the Royal Palace into a hall with huge windows to let light through. It was dim and the crowd wasn't allowed to follow us. It was just Asgore, Undyne, and I. "Well you haven't killed anyone, but I have one question" Asgore said. I nodded for him to continue. "Why have you hurt others?" Asgore asked and Undyne went stiff. I broke out into a cold sweat "Well, I've been in some fights, but I've never killed or given someone a life threatening injury" I was being honest. "I suppose that's okay, sometimes people in the Underground fight as well" Asgore sighed. "Anyway, I'll guide you back out of the palace" Asgore said and I followed him. As I admired the palace while walking through Undyne got my attention. "Hey punk! You should join the Royal Guard!" Undyne yelled. "What do you do in the Royal Guard?" I would probably accept so I could get a job, but I wanted to know what I was getting in to. "WHAT! You don't know! It's basically the coolest job in the whole Underground! We kick ass and keep peace in the Underground!" she was yelling even louder now. _'Okay, so like a police force'._ "Where can I sign up?" I asked. "So you're joining?!" Undyne didn't answer my question. "Yeah, but where do I sign up?" I asked again. "Just follow me when we're done here" she responded.

We left the palace and I said goodbye to the Royal Family. Then I followed Undyne to a nearby recruiting station. It was a long process and all the monsters there were surprised to see me and Undyne here. After a while of physical examinations it was time to put me to the test. They gave me work- out clothes so I hung up my suit in a locker. I did lots of tests for running, weightlifting, jumping, archery, spear throwing, and lots of others. Eventually I got to the last test. "Tomorrow you will go through your last test to see if you're cut for the Royal Guard!" the instructor yelled at me and the group of monsters also trying to get in. "You will be fighting one another in hand to hand combat! So pick a partner now!" the instructor yelled. The monsters started grouping with each other and some were actively avoiding me. By the time it was finished, I was the odd one out. "Sir! I was not able to find a partner!" I yelled to the instructor. "I'll fight you, punk!" I turned to see Undyne walk towards me. "C-Captain are you sure?! He's just trying to get recruited" the instructor said. "It wasn't a question! I'll see you tomorrow punk!" Undyne yelled. I was looking forward to it.

I left the recruiting station with the suit in my arms and I saw Gaster. "Hey, Gaster! What's up?" I walked up to him. "Well I was wondering if you had a place to go?" he asked. _'I don't actually, this is a problem'_ I was getting worried. "Well I was wondering if you would want to stay with me until you got a house?" he surprised me then. "You've already been so generous I…" I was shocked. "Hey it's fine, falling down here wasn't your fault" Gaster reasoned. "Thank you Gaster" it made me happy that he was willing to do this.

His house was a one story house near his lab. When I went in it was messy and he had a couch, T.V., kitchen, and basically everything I had in my apartment except a few more things. He took me around the house and told me to not go into his lab room without permission. "You should take a shower and get some sleep if you plan on fighting Undyne tomorrow" Gaster yawned. I nodded and did as he asked. After I was situated on the couch I began to nod off.

That night was restless, all I could think about was my family and how they didn't even get a note. My parents must be so worried and I had a little sister Emily. I woke up sweating and I started crying. I could still remember the taste of my mom's cooking and how she would always bring souvenirs when she traveled for her work with International Aid. I remembered my dad always convincing me to go to the gym, I was always happy to come with him. I remember going to my younger sister's piano recitals and how she held onto me when I was leaving to live alone. I couldn't help but to start quietly crying. _'It's not fair to them'_ eventually I stopped crying and I felt how emotionally spent I was. I fell asleep after a while and when I woke up, light was shining through the windows. _'Wait light?'_ I'll ask later.

I felt like shit and when I wandered into the kitchen Gaster noticed. "Are you alright?" Gaster asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm good" I lied as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Well sit down and eat, your fight is in an hour" I looked at the table and there was a bowl of cereal sitting on the opposite side of where Gaster was sitting. We ate silently, then we cleaned our dishes. "Oh, word of your fight has gotten out to the public" Gaster told me and I smiled. "Do you think Mettaton will be there?" I asked and I smiled when I thought about the flamboyant robot. "Probably, he's one of the most popular figures in the Underground" Gaster explained. "Why do you ask" he questioned. "No reason, it was just funny for him to interview me yesterday" I laughed a little and so did Gaster. "Yeah he's more of an entertainer than a reporter" Gaster said. Gaster looked at the clock in his room "Oh, we should head out now".

We got to the sparring arena and monsters were everywhere. At the front of the crowd there were reporters and as soon as I was visible a crowd summoned around me. I pushed through the crowd and Gaster said he'd meet me back at his house. I kept pushing until eventually I got into the arena. It was a round, outside arena with seats on the rim. The seats were packed and I'm sure there were more watching on T.V. Undyne was at the center wearing a t-shirt and shorts same as me. "Took you long enough punk! Usually there are multiple fights going on as the instructor watches and no monsters really care, but NOW everyone will watch me kick your ass!" there was cheering in the crowd. "Well, if you smack talk as well as you fight than maybe" I winked. "Alright let's get the fight set up first" the instructor said.

Asriel's POV

"They're about to start Chara c'mon!" I kept calling for him. Mom and dad were next to each other on the couch and I was next to them. There was one empty space next to me Chara should be sitting at but he's taking forever in the bathroom. Chara came into the room and silently sat next to me. "Finally" I mumbled. On the T.V. they were explaining the rules of the fight between the human and Undyne. Mom and dad looked nervous about something. Chara was rooting for Undyne and we tried to get him out of the habit of rooting for the human's destruction. It looked like they were about to begin on the T.V. and the instructor was giving a countdown. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the instructor yelled and Undyne and the human went dashing at each other.

Usually dad told me there was patience involved with fighting but with these two it was like a brutal showdown of both great technique and brute force. They were blocking, hitting, and kicking almost too fast for the eye to register. I gasped out loud when the human took a nasty kick right to the ribcage that sent him down. When Undyne came up to him to deliver more blows he wrapped his legs around one of her legs and spun in a way that she went down. Then he straddled her and started throwing punches at her face while she tried to block the onslaught. Then she found an opening and hit him hard in the nose. This disoriented him and she was able to knock him off. They were both on their feet again Undyne was covered in dust and grey bruises and the human was covered in blood and one of his eyes were swollen shut. "EW! What's his eye doing?!" I yelled. Mom and dad went quiet and Chara was watching intently as the human and Undyne kept trading hits.

The human looked horrible as he spat out a tooth and Undyne wasn't looking any better. Then Undyne charged him again and the human spun around and tried to connect his heel with her jaw. Undyne backed up and narrowly dodged it then she went in again. But the human used the momentum from the first spin to spin again and hit Undyne in the face so hard, everyone on the couch cringed. Undyne went down like a ton of bricks and the human lifted his arms in the air. Chara left and went stomping into their room while mom and dad looked bewildered at what they witnessed.

Charles' POV

My arms were raised and the crowd was cheering and screaming their heads off. _'All that time doing taekwondo_ _paid off'_ and people rushed in to help Undyne while others came to crowd me. I've never been up against an opponent this tough, it took a lot out of me. All I wanted to do now was get home and rest. "Hellllooo darling, that was a magnificent performance you put on, mind if I ask you some questions~?" the crowd formed a hole and Mettaton and I were in the middle. _'Well I suppose it'll get some of the reporters off my ass'_ "sure!" I responded. After lots of questions about what happened in the ring and how I pulled it off I went back to going to Gaster's house.

"I'm back!" I yelled and I heard footsteps shuffling. "Good god, I watched you and you really took a beating" he brought a first aid kit. There was a bit of a limp to my walk as I clutched my side. My left eye was swollen shut so I couldn't see anything out of it. "You're going to need more than what's in the first aid kit. C'mon we're going to my lab" Gaster pushed me out.

After I went back into the room I went to when I fell, they healed me with magic. They filled me in on a damage report, eye swollen shut, broken ribs, broken nose, etc… I started to feel tired and I checked the time. _'Damn it's 6 pm already?'_ I yawned again. It was pretty early to fall asleep but that fight was hard-fought. I started to nod off and Gaster walked in. "You're going to want to sleep here again, and Charles?" Gaster finished with a question. "Yes Gaster?" I wanted to know what he was going to say. He paused "Be more careful when fighting" and with that he left. I started to nod off again, and then I fell into a deep rest.

I woke up still in the room and I thought moving would hurt me. Then I was surprised to feel no pain and I had the same energy as usual. _'Oh yeah, magic'_ I thought magic was super cool now. Then I heard knocking on the door. "You can come in" I said and the door opened. Standing there was Undyne, Toriel, and Gaster. I started grinning ear to ear when I saw Undyne and she was grinning too. "You're strong for a human! So I decided to make you second in command!" Undyne yelled with her usual spirit. If I grinned any wider I would have broken my face. "Hey! I'm still first in command! Punk!" then Undyne left.

Toriel sighed "I don't know how you'll deal with her" Toriel said. "I think she's super cool! Anyone who can put me in a hospital bed in an honest fight is cool to me!" I was giddy. Toriel sighed again and Gaster laughed. "So what brings you down here?" I was a little confused to why the queen was here now. "Gaster asked me to come down for a favor" I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "We'd like to take a look at your soul" Toriel stated. I knew what a soul was from Gaster but I didn't know why they needed to see it, or how it involved the queen. "Yes I'm the lead scientist for human research and seeing another human soul would help us" I nodded understandingly. "But how does it involve the queen?" That's the part that confused me. "She's one of the few people in the Underground that can bring a soul out someones body by using magic" I looked at Toriel and she nodded.

Toriel then got started on a spell that went on for 10 seconds. Then my chest glowed orange and an orange heart popped out. "Normally, the soul is only visible when you die" Gaster explained. The orange heart looked like glass. "Interesting, it's a different color than Chara's, follow me" then I got up and followed Gaster. "If you want, you can go home Toriel" Gaster suggested but she shook her head. "I'm also curious, and I expected to be here a little longer anyway" Toriel politely refused. Then we reached a small room with a machine that took up about half of it. All three of us went in and we were almost shoulder to shoulder. I was holding my soul and I felt like I couldn't let go. "Now if you'll please place your soul in the small compartment" Gaster motioned at a glass compartment in the side of it.

It took every fiber of my being to let go of my soul and place it there, but I owe it to Gaster. I put it in and it didn't move but a bunch of the screens in front of Gaster started to show different numbers and lines. None of it made sense to me and Gaster was looking up at the data and back down to his notebook to write something. I looked to Toriel to se if she knew what this meant but she looked back at me and shrugged.

"Well it would seem that human souls are different colors to reflect an important characteristic of them" Gaster started. "Okay, so what am I, and what is Chara" I asked. "Well your orange soul reflects your bravery and Chara's red soul reflects determination" Gaster told both me and Toriel. "Good work Gaster, but I will have to take my leave now" Toriel told Gaster. "Not a problem. Thank you for helping us with this!" Gaster seemed pleased. Toriel left and this left us two. I turned to Gaster "so, what now?" everything had been so busy recently. "Well now you have to meet with Undyne at the Royal Guard Headquarters to begin working" Gaster said as he walked out.

He gave me directions to the headquarters and I thanked him and left the lab. There wasn't too much crowding now but a lot of monsters stared. I got to the headquarters and it looked nice. It looked like a cross between a hotel and an office building and the lobby when I walked in was like a large hotel lobby. The building was about 10 stories and it was quite wide. Undyne was sitting on one of the couches and when she saw me she yelled. "You're late punk!" she yelled. "Actually I don't recall setting up a time" I told her bluntly. "Whatever, I'm here to show you our office" she started. "Wait, we're sharing an office?" I asked. "Well part of your job is my advisor so yeah. You ask dumb questions" she said rolling her eyes. We got into an elevator and went to the top floor, then we took a right out of the elevator to get to our office. While the other offices looked like any office building room, our room was the same size but everything in it was nicer and there were only two of us.

There were many screens at the front of the room with live feeds of what's happening throughout the whole Underground. Some screens showed updates that from every squad in the Underground. All the text from them was green and Undyne explained. "The updates from the squads are green, if there's suspicious activity updates are yellow, if something major happens it's red, and if a squad needs support it's black" Undyne explained. Then I saw images being put up like a slide show of various places in the Underground. Finally there was different news outlets being played on a few. "So what are all my jobs then?" I asked Undyne. "You're my advisor, backup, and you do a bunch of paperwork" Undyne explained. "Wait paperwork!" I hated the sound of that. "Don't worry not much, usually you can be hunting for bad guys" Undyne raised her fist into the air.

She wasn't wrong because the rest of the day was spent finding, beating, and arresting monsters who disobeyed the law. I was tired by the time I got to Gaster's house and he seemed glad to see me. "Hey Charles! How's work?" he asked. "Awesome! this was definitely the best possible job for me!" I was giddy again. Gaster laughed and the rest of the evening was spent eating and then sleeping.

Life after that was fun but nothing too major happened over the course of a few weeks. I went to work every day and in a month I would have enough gold to buy a house. I also started to notice more things but one caught me in particular. I started to notice that Undyne totally has a HUGE crush on Alphys. Sometimes I would get invited to these ridiculous shows with Mettaton and one time I talked with Mettaton about Alphys and Undyne. Mettaton said that Alphys has a crush on Undyne as well and while I'm not super into other people's business, this was funny. I teased Undyne relentlessly about it which sometimes ended with me getting punched in the face. Also one day I was approached by the king while walking back to Gaster's.

"Hello king Asgore, is there something you need?" I asked formally. "Just call me Asgore but yes I would like to ask a favor of you" Asgore said. "Anything" I said. "Well my son Asriel wants to learn to fight but I never have time. So I was wondering if I could take the last hour of your work everyday so you could tutor our son?" Asgore asked. "I'd be glad to. When and where should we start?" I asked. "I was thinking tomorrow, from 5 to 6 o'clock?" he asked. "Okay sounds good" and I was about to walk off. "Oh, one more thing. Our other child Chara will be joining as well because Asriel is" Asgore said. "Fine with me" I said but I thought of Gaster's warning and how Chara wouldn't shake my hand.

Then the next day I finished work and I took the last hour off and went to the Royal Palace. The small goat boy was there to meet me and the human stared daggers at me. I started teaching them taekwondo just as my teachers had on the surface when I started. We did it in a garden near the back of the palace and they both worked hard at it. I could tell that Chara only did it because Asriel did but I liked them both anyway. I left and I told them a few exercises they could do to practice for next class.

After that, life continued as normal with the addition of watching Chara's and Asriel's progress. After about a month I kept my word and I moved out to a conveniently placed apartment. It was between the Royal Palace and the Royal Guard Headquarters. It was sad to move from Gaster but we still talked and visited one another.

* * *

The next human is coming so don't worry. Also any criticism is welcome!


End file.
